Fairy Tail Is Good Enough
by yumeisme
Summary: A week concerning daily life between Natsu & Lucy with full of laughs, jokes, and teasing. When an accidental kiss can turn into something more - NALU High School Fic


**DISCLAIMER: MASHIMA OWNS FAIRY TAIL**

 **English is my second language so I apologize for many mistakes**

* * *

 **Sunday, June 7** **th** **2015** **  
08.00AM, Magnolia Time**

Lucy ran as fast as she could, panting hard as her legs felt numb. Her face is red, sweats are all over her body and her feet are killing her as she kept on running, forcing herself to go further. The green grasses were following the direction of the wind, the scents of fresh air in the morning, Lucy would've enjoyed the view today if she never agreed to play tag with Natsu. She was so _not_ going to do this anymore. She regretted it for sure, and hell, why did she agree in the first place? Maybe Natsu's idiocy got her good.

Lucy turned her head around, founding there was no sign of her idiot pink haired friend. As she felt like she has ran far enough, she stopped and catch some breath, and gosh how she regretted that _so_ much when she heard a loud footsteps in a sudden second while her right arm seemed to be caught, "Catch you!" Natsu declared as he grab Lucy's arm from behind, grinning as he pulled Lucy to his chest and make himself fell to the grass along with Lucy. Lucy rolled beside the pink haired while laying in the opposite direction with him, finally resting her pair of legs after their game. "Man that was a great game. Let's do it more often, Lucy!"

"No!" She answered immediately, rolling her body to face her pink haired friend, "This is the last time I'm playing this because my legs are begging me to not do this again."

Natsu looked at the blonde as if she was a crazy girl, "You can talk to your legs?" He asked confusedly, looking at her with his eyebrows knitted together in his act of seriousness, "You're such a weirdo." He said with a serious tone, although it was joke. Lucy, realizing this, hit him playfully in the shoulder.

"Oh, shut up!"

 **18.00AM, Magnolia Time**

Lucy was humming a song as she typed few words on her laptop, moving her legs while she was on Natsu's bed with scattered papers and books all around the bed. Natsu was busy with the rubric Lucy just challenged him to solve, sitting on the floor while laying his back on one the bed's legs side. They both made a challenge on who will finish their job first. The loser will get a dare, and both of them knew how good they both are at choosing an order. So of course, the two was dying to finish it first.

They were both famous as crazy best friends. They were loud, funny, but not annoying. Famous as a couple who kept forcing themselves to friend zoned each other, too oblivious to each other and one hell of an annoying pair. Yet the two were so close, so people would've expected them both to be loud, crazy, teasing, and made a joke each other, mocking and giving weird looks while in both sides company.

But oh how wrong they were.

In fact, they were mostly spent their time in silence at the house. Of course, they are mostly loud and crazy, but both Lucy and Natsu usually just hanging around each other's houses and just being lazy, doing their own activities with the company of the other. They would both sometimes would talk about things if they're bored with nothing to do, but usually, they preferred to be quiet. Well, it's like a comfortable silence, but they would felt something was missing if they were alone without each other's company.

"Hey, Lucy." Natsu broke the silence as much as Lucy's surprise. She knew how Natsu hated to be disturbed when he was focusing on something, so it was kind of rare.

"What is it?" She asked as she kept typing, still doing her homework despite starting a conversation with her pink hair best friend.

Natsu was silent for few seconds, but Lucy decided to just shrug it off. It was kind of hard for a certain Natsu Dragneel to be focused on two things at the same time, so Lucy thought he might just be too focused on solving the rubric and stopped midway. But of course, Lucy Heartfilia wasn't really great on suspecting things.

Natsu, on the other side, was feeling quite awkward to say the thoughts he had been thinking for a while. "Are you dating with Loke?" He asked with a little doubt. Natsu and Lucy were both like a half of each others already. He's not really embarrassed to ask it, or doubted if he would be hated if he asks it, but he just felt kind of weird. What if Lucy hid it in purpose? He would ruin it then. Natsu braced himself, "I heard Loke kissed you. Or rather, _you_ kissed _him_."

"…. What?"

"You, kissed Loke?" Natsu repeated it again while looking away, feeling kind of bad to burst her bubble. Well, he doesn't really mind if Lucy was going out with Loke, and he's not _jealous_ like how her friends described it was. Well, it's just… They were both part of each others, right? Why hide something so simple? That's what has been bothering his mind.

Lucy froze for a minute, but then ended up bursting into loud laughing as she stared at Natsu. "O-Oh my God…" She laughed to her heart content, pointing at Natsu as if he was some kind of a dancing alien. "W-Where did you h-hear t-that stupid… HAHAHA." Lucy stopped midway as she was laughing again, resulting a pout from Natsu.

Natsu sighed, scratching his head as he looked at the blonde curiously, "What is so funny?" He asked grumpily, although he was kind of glad Lucy was laughing instead of the worst scenario ever, it is still one of the annoying list.

"That was a freaking dare!"

Natsu widened his eyes as he heard that, looking at his blonde friend who's trying to compose herself. "What?" He asked unbelievably, earning a look from Lucy who's wiping her tears off because of many laughing. Seriously, she might already have a laughing trauma if she didn't stop and tried to compose herself earlier.

"I was dared by Gray." She smiled as she explained, and that smile turned into a grin after few seconds. "It was because I lost in rock-paper-scissor. Gray dared me to kiss Loke on the cheek when he was flirting to a big group of girls, guess they spread the rumor half-informed." She explained as her grin turned wider, "But really, how could you say that? Me? Dating that player? He's fun to be friends with, but boyfriend? Not so much." She took a glance to Natsu who was silent for a while now. "Natsu, are you there?"

Was Natsu glad? Hell no. He was far from glad. He doesn't give a damn anymore about Lucy and Loke, or even the rumors. Lucy didn't look like she minded it, so why should he? And anyway, he was more focused on something Lucy just said. Lucy had been keeping a secret about it real good, but he was sharp okay. She leaked it out, and it's kind of bothering him.

"How could you play rock-paper-scissor plus dare or dare with Stripper without me?!"

 **Monday, June 8** **th** **2015  
** **08.30AM, Magnolia Time**

"Forty Jewels."

"Twenty."

"Thirty five."

"Twenty five."

"Thirty?"

"Fine, Thirty." Lucy glared at the guy in front of her, "And if we're wrong, I'm only paying ten."

"What?! That's not how it works, Luce." He argued as he heard the declaration of the blonde, "We're separating it half by half!"

Lucy glared at the guy, "First, I wasn't planning to bet at the start, but then you dragged me to Cana's desk." She stated calmly, "And second I was planning to bet for Gray and Juvia while _you_ forced me to choose Lyon and Juvia because we're betting together!" She snorted at the memory, feeling irritated.

Natsu sighed, "Okay, fine, fine. We're betting on Gray and Juvia." He finally decided, "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic."

"Then look happier." Lucy gave him a big grin, pinching both of her cheeks as he said to look happier. The pink haired guy grinned, "Now, that's better!"

 **Tuesday, June 9** **th** **2015  
** **04.00AM, Magnolia Time**

Lucy fluttered her eyes as she felt hot breath around her neck. She felt weird yet comfortably… Warm? She was tired because her classmates threw a party in Mira's bar until nighttime yesterday, so she surely would love to go back to sleep. But Lucy couldn't help but wondered how her pillow could felt so warm… And wait, it's moving? Her pillow seemed like it just shifted a little for a second, and she was pretty sure of it. She rubbed her pillow slightly, raising an eyebrow as she didn't remember having any pillow sheet with that material. And wait, it just felt like a…. Skin? She quickly opened her eyes in sudden realization, founding herself were protected by two muscular arms that secured tightly around her body.

She gave a glare at the pink haired man in front of her who's sleeping soundly. His snore was pretty loud, but not too loud for a man. It doesn't sound uncomfortable because it sounded so… Soft and… Nice. His mouth was slightly opened, his eyes were shut yet he looked so relaxed and oblivious for the rest of the world.

She wanted to shout at him, scolding him for sleeping in her bed again after all the warning she has told him over and over again. Even so, she just didn't get the heart to wake him from his deep slumber. He looked so pure and innocent, and who was she to interrupt him while he was so cute?

Gosh, snap out of it Lucy.

Did she just think Natsu was _cute_?! Her?! No, Natsu just looked so… Tired! Yeah! That must be it! Gosh, she is starting to lose her mind. She quickly closed her eyes shut, trying to get back to sleep. _"That's right! I'll just get back to sleep! Yeah! Seriously, I must have dreamt about something weird and it just get ahead of me. I must be half asleep and-"_

"Lucy…" Natsu mumbled, which caused Lucy to look at him again. Has he woken up? No, he went back to snoring again… So he's just mumbling while asleep? What kind of dream he had? And did he really just…? "Now lick my feet, hehe…" Oh right, he is Natsu.

Lucy quickly covered herself from head to toe with blanket, huffing in annoyance as she mumbled few cursed words along the way. She quickly drifted back to sleep, not minding the mumbling man that was sleeping with his arms securing her body, _"He's just too stupid."_

 **02.30AM, Magnolia Time**

The loud banging music was covering all the whispers and talk's people are having. People danced around the dance floor with sweats all over their body, having fun after midnight with some people who were sitting in the sofa while flirting or talking to each groups, but it doesn't seemed so relaxed in Fairy High's group. They were all so tensed up, staring at a certain rare moment they have been waiting for _months_.

Strauss bar, also known as Mira's bar since the owner of the bar was named Mirajane Strauss, is an ordinary hang out places for Fairy High's students at night. Mirajane Strauss is big sister from one of the students in Fairy High, Elfman Strauss. In this bar, Fairy High students don't usually drink at weekdays, exception for Cana Alberona. But they loved to talk until night in there since there weren't any murders, drugs, crimes, or anything more than flirting at this place. It was more like a café, but there were dancing floor and loud music, also alcohol, so it was some kind of bar.

"They finally made a move?"

"Look at them, getting _too_ comfortable at each other."

"This is looking hot!"

What are they talking about? Well, it was some kind of s _cene_ everyone had been waiting for. Natsu was whispering something to Lucy's right ear as his right arm is around Lucy's shoulder, kissing her cheek as Lucy does the same. Natsu whispered something again to the blonde, earning a light giggle and a teasingly finger from the blonde on his torso. They were getting closer; Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck while Natsu secured both of his arms around her waist. They faced each other; lips were inches away as their eyes were closed. Lucy seductively smiles as Natsu smirked playfully and attractively when….

Cana blinked and so does Gray. Gajeel jaw dropped as he pointed to the accused couple, "Y-You both…"

Lucy and Natsu both laughed, looking at the three who were giving priceless faces. "Y-You should've looked at your faces!" She mocked as she laughed more with the pink haired beside her, "I should've gotten ready for a camera!" She laughed even harder, pumping her fists to the sofa she and Natsu sat at as she laughed at the three.

Natsu was laughing hard because man, teasing them was fun. But then he decided to compose himself earlier than the blonde. "What? You guys were expecting something?" He asked as he smirked to the three, "Nu-uh, not helping you guys finish that bet." He moved his hips from left to right three times, tongue out while he mocked the three.

Gray widened his eyes, "How come you and Lucy knew about the bet?!" He asked unbelievably. Those two were idiots, insensitive and oblivious. The highest bet so far was from these two dorks though, but that didn't change the fact how slow they were.

"We already had suspicion this morning, when we were betting on you and Juvia. There was this long line, and nobody wanted to tell us what bet is it about." He smirked, "Juvia told us as an exchange of one of many shirts you've thrown." He explained as the smirk didn't leave his face. He was enjoying this, truthfully.

"You were betting on me and Juvia?! And what the hell, do you realize _what_ will she do to my innocent shirt because of you?!"

Cana sighed, taking another bowl of beer as she decided to loosen the hell up, "Damn it, you two are sly." She cursed before taking another gulp, knowing how it would be hard to make them finish the bet.

"The shirt was already tainted when you wore it anyway! Who cares?!"

"What did you just say, Flame Brain?!"

"I was telling how _pure_ you are, oh _beautiful_ Ice Princess!"

And that's how they ended the night. Fight.

 **Wednesday, June 10** **th** **2015  
** **05.30PM, Magnolia Time**

Natsu settled all his bags as he was getting home. Wendy, her sister, was alone in the house right now. His dad was on a date with his mom, their anniversary, so no one was in the house to take care of 7 years old Wendy who might be hungry anytime now. They just left 30 minutes ago, Igneel texted him. "Hey Luce, I'm going home early!" Natsu shouted from outside the bedroom while Lucy was cooking in the kitchen.

"Eh? Right now?" She asked as she was stirring the pot. "Wait a sec! The key to the front door is in my pocket and I'm turning off the stove right now!" She shouted as she turned off the stove, took her pink apron off, taking out the keys from her pocket and headed to her best friend's whereabouts.

Unlike Natsu, Lucy lived alone. She was a rich girl, the owner of the big television station in the whole Fiore, but she preferred to live normally. Her big house was in Acalypha while she chosen a school in Magnolia. It was two hours time zone between both towns so they were quite far away from each other. Even so, Lucy has admired the school since she was little, and her dead mother was a student from there too, so she wanted to live in Magnolia and study in Fairy High no matter what.

Lucy asked for permission from her father, who wasn't the friendliest father out there but she loved him anyway. Her father might never show it, but she knew he cared about her deep inside. She was allowed to move and live in Magnolia, and Jude Heartfilia, Lucy's father, will take care of the living expenses and rents. She was given an allowance more than enough for foods and needs every month, which already shown her father still a little worried about her wellbeing living alone.

Natsu was tying his shoes when Lucy came. She saw Natsu was in the middle of tying his shoes, and oh she was having a really great plan about this. She couldn't hide her grin as she silently walked behind the pink haired guy, wanted to surprise him with a loud voice so suddenly. She expected a loud shout from him or a jump or at least a priceless face of him, but what she wasn't expecting was how Natsu would turned around as he didn't realize she was behind him, "Luc-"

The sound of the keys Lucy had been holding fallen wasn't really supporting the situation. Lucy's eyes were wide, and so were Natsu's. After a second or two, both of them made some distance to each other, still surprised at the event. Natsu was the one to break the awkwardness, grinning as he goofily took the key and unlocked the door himself. He turned around as he grinned; waving his hand towards the stunned blonde, "See you late, Luce!"

Lucy was still frozen. The next thing she realized was the guy has already gone. She touched her lips as her eyes were still wide, not believing of what just happened. Her heart was beating so fast, which causes Lucy to lose her cool. Her cheeks were really red, thinking on how they were just- "Did Natsu and I just….?"

And that's when she realized, she loved him all these times. That idiot.

 **Thursday, June 11** **th** **2015  
** **05.15PM, Magnolia Time**

Lucy sighed as she was desperate on how badly she needed ideas. She just got bad news in the lunch time, her deadline was quickened to publish her first novel and she was screwed. Big time. Lucy wasn't the type who could stand bravely and told everyone she was a writer. She wasn't the type to tell people if she ran out of ideas, including Natsu because her writer pride didn't let her to.

After the incident yesterday, they both decided to act as normally as before. Not that they had a deal, but it just seemed they both could understand each other with thoughts and acts only. They came to the class's door at the same time, acted the same way.

She needed some spaces to think, so she was avoiding herself to be with him at the moment. But seriously, Natsu was good at finding her. And he somehow didn't get she needed some time to be alone and think for an inspiration, which was odd. He usually got the hang of it and let her be for a while at these times, she wondered why he's being so weird today… She's not used at how Natsu was doing right now, so she didn't know how to act in front of him.

Lucy is the type that couldn't get inspiration when she was with a company, which Natsu secretly realized but decided to keep his mouth shut. She needed time to be alone and just relax herself. But with Natsu, she just couldn't. If she's with Natsu at school, they would somehow being loud and that's not good for Lucy right now. She needed to think about her deadline.

Luckily, she's supposed to head home later than other students today. She had club today, and she just couldn't help but thinking she had some times to be alone for an hour or so and hoping for some ideas. Natsu also knew that she had a club at this day, so he wouldn't come to her house until seven or so.

Wait, he knew she had club…. Then that means…

"Tired of running, Luce?" Her body stiffens as she heard the familiar, deep voice. She shut her eyes closed, cursing her close relationship with him. _"Damn it! He knew how I would stay late today and decided to wait in the hallways?!"_

Natsu leaned closer to the girl, pinned the blonde onto the wall as he locked her with his both arms. "Now you can't escape." He sighed in relief, and then looked straightly to the girl again, "Mind telling me why you avoided me?" He asked as he looked at Lucy who was looking away.

" _Damn it!"_ Lucy fidgeted as she nervously decided to open her mouth and speak, "I-I've never avoided you." She answered as she looked at the pink haired guy in the eye. Luckily, she could lie even looking eye to eye to the person she was lying to.

"You're lying." She frowned at the statement. "You stutter when you lie, and you're also fidgeting means you're nervous. You can't lie to me, Luce." She sighed, well that might be true.

Although people might think he's dense, Lucy knew better. Natsu is sharp. And sometimes she just hated how sharp and observant he could be. But how should she say it? _"Oh that's because I was running out of ideas and I needed some time alone! So could you please just leave me alone and give me-"_

"It was because of yesterday, isn't it?" Lucy looked at him confusedly. Didn't they're supposed to not talk about it anymore and forget it? Before Lucy could say anything, Natsu sighed and let go of his arms, scratching his neck as he looked to the ground for a second before looking to the blonde again. He sighed once again, "Look, I'm sorry because I know girls said about how important their first kiss and stuff. I didn't mean to steal it okay, you can have it back." Lucy looked at him as if he was crazy, laughing which cause Natsu to blink at her, "What?" She didn't answer, she just laughed for half a minute.

Finally, she decided she has calmed down. Lucy gave a light giggle before grinning to the guy, "How do you expect me to take it back, idiot?" She asked jokingly. So _that's_ what makes Natsu so weird today? Jeez! "And I'm not bothered with that case, idiot. I _do_ care about my first kiss, but I'm glad it was you."

Natsu blinked at the explanation, "So you're cool with it now?"

"Yup."

"Then why'd you avoided me?"

"I'm not! I just needed space to think about my ideas! I thought you realized because I do that lots of times before!"

Natsu widened his eyes in sudden realization. Damn it! He was too focused about how Lucy would act about yesterday; he became so oblivious to everything else!

"So you don't mind I steal your first kiss?"

"Well… Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because…" She frowned as she thinks about it. Why didn't she felt mad? She was saving it for her first love, isn't she? Why did her heart beat so fast when they kissed? Is it because…. "I like you?" She said silently, and then snapped out as she just realized she said that out. She quickly covered her mouth in reflects, looking at the widened pair of eyes from the pink haired. She decided to pretend she didn't say it and shrugged it, "B-But I guess, that doesn't count as first kiss, right? I mean, it was an accident and-"

Her words were cut off by another lip to lock with hers. Her eyes were widened, like how it was in the moment of accidental kiss. Her mind goes blank in that second, "How about now?" Natsu asked before he kissed her again, gentler and more passionate. Lucy closed her eyes, enjoying the moment when

"It's about damn time!" The voice broke the kiss, making both Natsu and Lucy looked at each other before looking at the source of the sound.

"Sshhh! Cana! You ruined the moment!"

"Who cares! The answer is out! Everyone, the bet is over!"

Lucy and Natsu looked at each other, and then Lucy whispered something to Natsu's ear, causing both of them to grin playfully. "Oh, that's a sweet thing to say, Cutie Pie!"

The crowds of people who were spying on them froze when they heard what Natsu just said, "C-Cutie pie?"

"Oh, not as sweet as a sweetheart you are, honey."

"T-This time it's honey?!" The crowds gaped at the sudden scenery.

Natsu gave a kiss to her forehead before counterattacked, "Aw, I'm touched, my angel."

"Stop that! It's just gross!" Cana shouted to the new couple, causing them to smirk.

"Why? She's the sweetest honey bunny I've ever met."

"And you are the best of the best, my sweet baby."

Gray covered his ears, "My innocent ears! What have you two done?! First were my eyes with you two kissing _twice_ and now you two are just gross!"

Natsu and Lucy just laughed at them, telling many gross nicknames as they enjoyed all of their priceless looks. "Why? I finished the bet! Oh! I've got one more for you, Luce! Cupcakes!"

"Just freaking stop it already!"

Natsu and Lucy high fived each other as they get to payback them. They both went with it for a whole week which made all of them didn't tease the two couple at all, tired hearing their gross nicknames. All the priceless expression from the watchers every time they came up with creative names was kind of fun.

 **Sunday June 14** **th** **2015**  
 **11.00AM, Magnolia Time**

Lucy ran as fast as she could as her one piece dress's skirt was flowed perfectly. Her hair was tied into a messy side bun and many guys were staring at awe as she was running. Damn it, overslept at the first date? Good job, Lucy.

Lucy panted as she stopped at the clock tower in the center of the town. There was Natsu, wearing his usual white scarf and outgoing shirt and jeans. He sighed as he looked at his watches, "You're late, Luigi."

Lucy pouted at the guy, "Guys are lucky. They don't need to worry about appearance like girls do." She reasoned as she was still panting. Natsu, looking at how much sweats there were, just sighed and decided it was typical Lucy. She must've overslept and ran so fast that she panted really hard right now. Although waiting an hour sucks for him, he was actually late for 30 minutes too, so it was kind of fair.

"Yeah, let's go."

Who says lovers had to be all lovey dovey with sweet dates full of roses, kisses and Fairy Tale?

For these two, Fairy Tail is good enough.

* * *

 _ **(A/N) I made this in 1 AM until 4 AM because it's bothering me how I only share my love to Jerza and I thought I should make a story regarding other couple as main pairing, and then the thought came about how Nalu is my first ship ever and I thought, "Hey, why not?" So um yea, this happens. Might turn this into multi chapter but I'm still not sure haha**_

 **Review your thoughts below!**


End file.
